Pinky Swear
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: PreCOTBP 13 year old Elizabeth and Will share their secrets, fears and dreams one afternoon together. Fluffy oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy the fluffiness.

* * *

"Tag, you're it!"

A group of children were running around just outside of her window and yet thirteen year old Elizabeth Swann was not allowed to play with them. Her father said something about it being 'improper' and that 'she was the Governor's daughter so she had a reputation to uphold.'

Elizabeth had wanted to hit her father when he said that but somehow refrained from doing so. She turned to look out that window once more and someone caught her eye.

"Hey Turner," one of the boys yelled. "You can be on Frank's team."

"Sorry but I can't play at the moment. I'm busy," Will had responded.

"Oh you're such a wimp Turner."

The other children laughed at him and continued with their game. Will hung his head as he continued on his way.

Elizabeth, not being able to just sit back after that, left her room and went downstairs and outside anyway going against her father.

"Look it's the Governor's wittle daughter," the same boy who called Will a wimp said as she exited the house.

At the moment, she ignored him and ran in the direction Will had gone. She looked seemingly high and low for him and before she knew it, Elizabeth found him sitting on the beach staring out at sea.

She quietly sat next to him and Will didn't even move.

"You heard what happened I take it."

"I did. What those boys said was totally unfair and..."

"It's alright Elizabeth. It doesn't bother me."

Now Elizabeth was confused. "But then..."

"They've always been like that to me. Even when I was living in England I was always that odd boy or the quiet one. I've just never been the type to make friends easily."

"Well, I can be your friend Will," she said quietly.

Will looked to her slightly smirking. "I thank you Elizabeth but it is slightly unessecessary you know."

Elizabeth felt slightly angry by this response. "And what do you mean by that per say?"

"I mean that you're already more than a friend to me. I feel as though I can tell you anything and that you'll always keep it to yourself just like a true companion."

"You really mean that?"

"Glasses," he said suddenly.

"What about glasses?" she asked.

"I mean that, when I was only slightly younger than I am now, three years ago to be exact I was having trouble reading at school and my mother noticed I'd squint sometimes when we'd read together before bed. So she took me to a doctor who specializes in eye care and I got a pair that I use sometimes for reading."

"Do you have them on you?" she asked interested.

Will slowly nodded and she smiled widely. "Put them on then; I'd love to see them on you."

"Are you sure? They make my face look all lopsided and funny looking."

"Please," she said trying to charm him.

Will sighed and turned to not face her as he reached into his pocket and put them on. Contrary to his beliefs, Will did not look funny. In fact those glasses looked rather dashing on him and Elizabeth hastily tried not to blush in front of him.

Will however saw the blush forming and took them off thinking she was trying not to laugh at him. Elizabeth didn't say anything and politely looked away.

She thought for a moment before looking back at him. "Puppets."

"Excuse me...?"

"I'm afraid of puppets," she said quickly.

Will's eyebrows rose and he nodded. "Oh puppets...right."

"I mean there just seemed to be something so wrong about them you know. And when the person's lips don't move... It positively gives me goose bumps."

She expected Will to laugh at her but he did not. In fact, he began to blush. "Promise not to laugh when I tell you what I'm afraid of."

"I promise...I promise."

Will mumbled an unintelligible word and Elizabeth cocked her head to the side.

"I'm afraid of pigs."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide at this revelation. "You're serious."

"Yes and if you want to laugh at me then go ahead. I can take it."

Elizabeth did feel a slight chuckle wanting to be released but pushed the feeling down. "But what could've ever happened to make you afraid of pigs?" she asked sincerely.

Will sighed; obviously this was something that was deeply hidden. "When I was four we had a pig down the street named Xavier. That pig was more of a dog than of its own species and my Mum would take me to visit him. Well, one day we just stopped going and I was wondering what happened to him. So, when my mother was having a lie down I went by myself to the shop and when I opened the door..."

"Yeah."

"I found out it was actually a butcher shop. I saw Xavier's head on a table and I've been afraid ever since.

"That's terrible Will."

They lapsed into a bit of silence until Elizabeth remembered something. "You know I have this reoccurring dream from time to time."

"You don't say," Will said.

"Yes I do. I'm Captain of a ship."

"You're Captain of..."

"A ship. My ship and it's full of pirates."

"You're Captain of a pirate ship?"

"Oh and I forgot the best part: you're in the dream too."

"I'm on a ship with pirates."

"That's right. We're side by side working together. Of course we look older and stuff but other than that it just feels...right."

"What could feel so right about it? We're not pirates Elizabeth. You're the Governor's daughter and I'm a blacksmith's apprentice."

Will noticed that Elizabeth was beginning to blush before she spoke once again. "Well, there's one more thing that I forgot to tell you."

"What; I'm fighting against undead pirates or something for your freedom."

"No though I'd always be grateful to you if you did that."

"Where would there be undead pirates; that sounds like something out of a ghost story told by drunken sailors in a bar on a stormy night."

"We're sort of...married in this dream."

Will closed his mouth and his eyebrows rose. "Married."

Elizabeth nodded as her face glowed bright red. "And there was this little boy who comes over and stands by my side. I call him Will too."

Will got into a coughing fit as his face began to turn red as well.

"Of course this is only a dream you know."

"Right, it's just a dream," he said back.

The two young teens turned away from each other and didn't speak for awhile.

"I had a weird dream once," Will finally said.

After Elizabeth's no response he continued to speak.

"I was lying on the deck of a ship and it was raining. There was a hazy figure whose face I couldn't clearly see telling me that I had to hold on and they held onto my face as I just lay there telling me to look at them. I think for some strange reason I'm dying in that dream."

"That's terrible Will," Elizabeth said concerned.

Will however sighed. "It's just a dream though; like yours."

They both looked up at the sky to see that the sun was beginning to set.

"Wow, how long have we been here for?" Will asked aloud.

"I'm not sure but I'd better go before my father sets the Navy on my tail."

She stood up and began to walk away before turning back. "Do you promise not to tell what we talked about today?" she asked.

"I promise Elizabeth; don't worry."

"Pinky swear?"

Will walked over and crossed their pinky fingers together. "I pinky swear."

They both smiled at each other before going their separate ways.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. Hope all of you are well and enjoying your summer. Review please :-) 


End file.
